P&B
by Zohsan46
Summary: "Kau mendengar itu, Shika?" Ino berbisik. "Ini adalah ulang tahun suami si nyonya bercepol dua. Kurasa kita bisa memberikan penampilan yang sedikit spesial."


Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Suara musik terdengar lebih nyaring dan semakin nyaring, meskipun hanya sebuah pesta di sudut ruangan, nyatanya semakin banyak orang berdatangan. Wanita berambut gulali merah muda di usia tiga puluhan bergabung menikmati alunan musik yang disuguhkan, ia tak mempedulikan sang penyanyi yang kini bermalas-malasan di meja serta kursi di sebelahnya. Mungkin, atau mungkin juga mereka terlalu mabuk untuk melihat atau pun peduli.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku!" Salah satu pria dengan potongan rambut batok berteriak, dan bir dalam gelas miliknya kini tumpah mengenai serbet meja dan hampir mengenai gaun biru si wanita berambut pirang.

Si wanita tersenyum, mencoba tak mempedulikan nasib buruk yang hampir menimpa gaun kesayanganya. "Oh jadi itulah alasan adanya perayaan malam ini... selamat ulang tahun yang ke-20!" Ucapnya pada pria berusia 37 itu. Dia tersenyum dan kini menatap lembut sang istri di sebelahnya. "Yeah, terimakasih Ino. Aku dan juga istriku, Tenten, jelas menikamati pestanya."

"Kau mendengar itu, Shika?" Ino berbisik. "Ini adalah ulang tahun suami si nyonya bercepol dua. Kurasa kita bisa memberikan penampilan yang sedikit spesial."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Tenten dan teman-temannya, dan di sebrang palang penghalang Sasuke menghela napas secara dramatis. Sang pianis mulai menggerakan jemarinya di atas not piano menciptakan irama yang langsung disambut antusias semua orang.

"Aku merasa mual," Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura tepat saat Ino mulai menggoyangkan ujung gaunnya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama piano.

" _Happy… Biiiirrthday_ … Rock Leeeeeeeeee"

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Santailah. Nikmati saja." Katanya, cukup kencang untuk Sasuke dengar ditengah teriakan serta suara piano tak lupa radiasi mengerika Ino yang mencoba menirukan gaya _sexy woman in dress._

" _Happy… Biiiirrthday…to… you."_

"Aku mencoba untuk menikmatinya," Sasuke mengeluh. "Tapi aku tetap merasa mual."

" _Happy… Biiiirrthday_ … Rock Leeeee-eeeeee-eeeeeee."

"Itu dia. Aku akan muntah."

Sakura tertawa, dan sama sekali tak merasa simpati. Itu adalah gelas ketiganya malam itu, dan ia akan dengan senang hati menambah minuman ke dalam gelasnya lagi demi si bartender tampan berambut pirang seperti durian ketika Sasuke merasa yakin kalau minuman miliknya masih terdaftar di tagihan rekeningnya.

" _Happy… Biiiirrthday…to… you."_

Sasuke menghelap napas lega. "Syukurlah, Tuhan, dia sudah berhenti."

Si wanita terbahak dan bertepuk tangan hanya untuk membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel. Sasuke memasang wajah tak suka, dan _err_... cemberut saat Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke untuk mencium pipi kiri pria itu sebagai hadiah karena sudah berjuang hingga penghujung lagu. Ia mendorong Sakura menjauh dengan jenaka dan merapikan kerah bajunya lalu tersentak kaget saat Ino tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa wanita pirang itu dengan cepat bisa ada di sana.

Shikamaru masih setia memainkan piano di sudut ruangan, namun Ino kini tersenyum menyeringai ke arah pasangan di hadapannya. "Malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Katanya yang disambut cengirang oleh Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya mendengus pelan.

"Sudah mendapat banyak tip?" Sakura kini menambah gelas keempatnya.

Ino tersenyum manis dan dengan gerakan santai ia bersandar pada meja Sakura. "Sedang kuusahakan."

"Tadi itu," Sasuke bersuara dan nada suaranya itu sungguh tak enak di dengar-setidaknya bagi Ino. "Sungguh lagu yang sangat bodoh."

"Oh, aku sangat senang kau menyukainya." Senyuman Ino semakin menjadi. "Sebetulnya aku terkejut kau menikmatinya." Ino tak pernah peduli dengan ejekan orang lain. Lagi pula itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat "sanjungan" dari pengunjung, dan Sasuke tahu betul jika Ino memang sangat suka membuat ia tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Dia sangat menyukainya, dan ia bahkan berpikir untuk membawa kantong keresek untuk jaga-jaga," katanya ditambah dengan kedipan mata, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan manis.

Entah bagaimana hal itu malah membuat Ino merasa lebih baik. "Aku bisa memesankan kamar untuk kalian," katanya seraya menyeringai. "Tentu saja jika kalian tak keberatan," kemudian Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka. "Meskipun aku bisa memberi saran pada kalian untuk pergi dan menemukan tempat lain, atau bahkan memilih penyanyi lain yang cocok untuk seleramu..." Ino memasang wajah cemberut saat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk Sakura." Kata Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Yeah, tentu saja." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu menjauh dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kau sangat luar biasa, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura memainkan gelas di tangannya. "Kau membuatnya jatuh dalam pesonamu, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu suka menggodamu?"

Aku tak peduli," Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Dan kenapa juga aku ada di tempat seperti ini? Tolong berikan alasan yang masuk akal."

Sakura tertawa. "Karena kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, minumannya sangat luar biasa dan musiknya sama sekali tak buruk."

"Oh, ya musiknya... tentu saja." Katanya dengan nada malas, dan setidaknya sang pianis berambut seperti pucuk nanas itu bermain dengan bagus. Ino tak punya sinar yang sama dengan Shikamaru saat mereka tampil, namun keduanya saling melengkapi dan jika Sasuke boleh jujur penampilan mereka tak begitu buruk. Bahkan saat tampil keduanya terlihat begitu nyaman satu sama lain, tak ragu menganggu satu sama lain ketika mereka harus tampil sendiri. Namun, tetap saja Ino itu sifatnya cukup merepotkan, dimana Shikamaru sebetulnya memang lebih sering memanggil wanita itu dengan kata merepotkan. Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan seandainya ada dua Ino di tempat itu. Cukup baginya mendapati Chouji menghabiskan semua makanan dengan rakus karena pesta itu bagaimana pun tak bisa jauh lebih kacau dari ini. Atau mungkin sebetulnya bisa lebih parah.

Bicara soal Chouji... pria itu kini bergabung dengan Shikamaru dan anehnya mulai ikut bernyayi dan yang tak kalah aneh adalah suaranya yang terdengar merdu.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lagu aneh apa ini?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Sakura tertawa. "Ia selalu menyanyikan lagu seperti ini. Kau pernah dengar lagu dangdut?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, kemudian Sakura melanjutkan. "Oh, kau mungkin terlalu teralihkan dan hanya fokus pada Ino saja untuk menyadari orang lain."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Kupikir kau setidaknya pasti sadar. Chouji bernyanyi dengan sangat baik, kau tahu.. bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan ini?"

"Kau pasti ke sini tengah malam tanpaku."

"Apa? Aku... aku tak pernah ke sini tanpamu," kata Sakura sedikit tak terima.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau pasti ke sini tanpa diriku." Sasuke menggerutu, namun perhatian Sakura teralihkan saat Ino kembali mendekat ke meja mereka. Kali ini wanita pirang itu tak ikut duduk dan hanya berdiri di antara kursi mereka dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang?"

Sakura mengacungkan gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tentu saja!"

Sedangkan Sasuke menjawab dengan nada monoton. "Tidak."

Ino kali ini mungkin bebar-benar tersedak ludah sendiri. "Mungkin kau akan menikmatinya jika aku mulai bernyanyi lagi?" Ia berbisik, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan deru napas Ino menyentuh kulitnya dan itu membuatnya bergidik.

Ino akhirnya memberi jarak namun bibir berwarna pink miliknya kini mengerucut lucu. "Apa kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu lain? Agar setidaknya membuatmu tertarik? Sesuatu seperti... lagu sedih?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jangan ada lagu sedih di pesta ulang tahun." Kata Sasuke setengah memohon.

Ino mengangguk. "Apapun untukmu, sayang, aku akan menyimpannya untuk lain waktu atau untuk tamu lain." Ino menjauh ke arah piano dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelah Shikamaru ketika Chouji menyelesaikan penampilannya.

Suara es dari gelas Sakura terdengar dan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian wanita berambut gulali merah muda itu sekilas saat ia berjalan mendekat ke arah bartender tampan berambut oranye yang menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Permata kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya lampu saat ia menyambut uluran tangan si bartender.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya dan tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan bola mata aquamarine Ino. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum lembut, dan masih bertingkah terlena dengan suara piano, tapi Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa fokus Ino sekarang sudah pada dirinya sepenuhnya. Sasuke balas tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian ketika suara piano berhenti, Sakura kembali dengan minuman baru, dan Ino pun kembali fokus pada Shikamaru yang bertanya mengenai lagu apa yang ingin Ino nyanyikan selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja ia akan menyanyikan lagu Adele," kali ini Sasuke menghela napas. "Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

 _I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now…_

"Sesuatu yang dia buatkan untukku. Aku tak begitu ingat tapi namanya mirip denganku." Ia tersenyum puas saat mencoba minuman tersebut.

"Apa kali ini juga gratis?"

"Tidak, sayang sekali tapi aku tetap harus membayar dan akan ku masukan ke dalam tagihan rekeningmu." Ia memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Apa setidaknya aku harus mencobanya?" Sasuke meminumnya dalam satu teguk dan langsung menatap tak suka. "Bahkan rasanya sangat menjijikkan."

"Tidak begitu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Mereka seharusnya memecat dia. Dia sangat payah."

"Siapa? Ino atau si bartender?"

"Keduanya."

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_... kau ini sungguh-oh tidak Ino sedang berjalan ke sini. Dia akan bernyanyi untuk kita."

"Sial."

Ino mendekat dan dengan sengaja mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Ia begitu meresapi setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Sasuke membelalak namun itu tak membuat Ino berhenti.

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead…_

Ino bahkan berani mengusap tangan Sasuke dan juga pipi pria itu membuat Sakura tertawa. Sang pianis mulai mengubah tempo saat lagu masuk bagian reff, dan Ino kembali mengitari meja lain untuk menghibur mereka. Sasuke mendecak kesal, dan kembali merebut minuman Sakura yang langsung habis dalam satu tegukan. "Untuk apa ia melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Sakura kembali tertawa, ia merebut gelas miliknya dari Sasuke. "Jangan berkata seolah kau belum terbiasa dengannya. Ino melakukan itu karena memang itulah tuntutan kerjanya." Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya, dan mengusap tangan Sasuke dengan sabar.

"Dia seperti wanita murahan," Sasuke menggerutu dan mengerutkan dahi. Sakura tertawa lagi, namun ia melihat si bartender melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau masih belum puas?"

"Tapi ini baru pemanasan, Sasuke- _kun_." Katanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lakukan sesukamu saja."

Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino dan tak pernah bosan memikirkan bagaimana wanita itu bisa bernyanyi dengan begitu penuh percaya diri di depan sana.

Sakura cukup menikamatinya, bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama lagu bersama dengan Ino yang masih terlihat sibuk menghibur si pria batok dengan istri dan kawan-kawannya. Ino menari mengikuti irama pelan piano saat lagu tersebut akan segera berakhir yang langsung disambut riuh tepuk tangan penonton. Beberapa pria menatapnya penuh kagum dan terlihat mencoba menggodanya di setiap kesempatan, namun Ino bisa mengatasinya dengan profesional. Saat Shikamaru kembali memainkan not piano, Ino berhasil lolos dari kerumunan itu dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Mereka benar-benar tak tahu malu," Katanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Yup. Mereka mabuk. Dan Ino terlihat canti juga _sexy_."

"Tapi dia sudah menikah."

"Itu tak masalah. Kau tahu dia sangat profesional dalam bekerja. Lagipula, itu tidak terlihat seperti mereka akan membawa Ino pulang. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Semuanya akan segera selesai dalam 30 menit, dan mereka akan pergi mencari bar lain untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku seorang wanita. Percaya padaku, itulah yang akan mereka lakukan."

Sakura benar. Dalam waktu dua puluh tujuh menit, semua pemabuk itu mulai membubarkan diri, dan dalam tiga menit berikutnya mereka pergi, menyisakan beberapa penonton serta tamu undangan pesta tersebut. Shikamaru kembali memamerka keahliannya lagi dengan lagu yang berbeda saat Ino kembali kebelakang panggung untuk istirahat. Si bartender berbaik hati memberinya sebotol air mineral, dan juga segelas minuman lain untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dilewatinya begitu saja.

"Kulihat kau banyak mendapat tip." Kata Sasuke bosan.

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja, minggu ini banyak sekali barang branded keluaran terbaru. Aku harus bekerja ekstra."

Sasuke mendecak dan Sakura hanya tersenyum di sampingnya. "Apa kau tak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak," katanya seraya menyempilkan poni pirang panjangnya ke telinga. "Lagipula, suamiku berjanji akan meneraktirku hari Sabtu nanti, karena aku tak merampok isi dompetnya lagi."

Sakura tertawa. "Oh, aku bertaruh kau tetap akan menghabiskan semua isi dompet suamimu. Bukankah kau bilang dia tak mau menemanimu berbelanja minggu kemarin?"

"Berisik sekali."

"Ya, aku juga ingin ditraktik makan malam mewah, misalnya makanan italia yang sedang terkenal itu. Karena kau tahu... sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke lima tahun."

Sakura bergumam simpati. "Ya, lelaki memang kadang-kadang seperti itu. Aku juga mencoba memintanya untuk membawaku makan malam di restoran mewah, tapi ia tak mendengarkan. Ia malah merencanakan hal lain untuk kami, apa mungkin ia menyiapkan kejutan untukku?" Katanya seraya melihat sekeliling bar dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Dia merasa jengkel saat kedua wanita itu mengobrol seolah ia tak ada di sana. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, Shikamaru bergabung dengan mereka, dan itu tak membantu Sasuke sama sekali karena pria itu terus sibuk berbincang dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

Ino tersenyum tiba-tiba dan senyumnya itu senyuman terlebar yang ia tunjukan malam itu. "Suamiku tak bisa melakulan apapun sekarang. Dan aku akan tetap mendapatkan traktiran makan malam mewah darinya. Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk besok pukul tujuh malam.

"Beruntungnya," Kata Sakura, "Memiliki suami orang kaya. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke- _kun_ , bisakah aku tambah satu gelas lagi dan memasukannya ke dalam tagihanmu?"

Sasuke tersedak oleh entah apa, dan Sakura segera menyodorkan air minum padanya. Untuk beberapa alasan Sakura menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, kemudian ia pergi untuk mendapatkan gelas ke-entahlah wanita itu sudah terlalu banyak minum.

Pintu bar terbuka dan menampakkan wanita dengan gaya kuncir empat, Shikamaru menguap namun akhirnya tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu, lalu mereka berdua memilih meja kosong di dekat si bartender yang sedang berdiri melayani Sakura.

"Sepertinya sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua." Kata Ino. Sakura masih belum kembali.

"Sepertinya begitu," Kata Sasuke agak kasar. "Apa? Tak ada pria lain yang harus kau hibur?"

"Hey, malam ini ulang tahun temanmu. Aku hanya membantu dan mendukung mereka."

"Dan bagaimana si Nara itu?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan yang kini memesan minuman mereka. "Dia sudah bersama istrinya. Dan dari sekian banyak pria, kenapa kau malah mencurigaiku dengannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan malah memberikan tatapan tak suka pada pria berambut seperti pucuk nanas itu. Lalu tiba-tiba, "Makanan Italia, huh?"

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu setelahnya."

"Kau hanya ingin menghabiskan semua isi dompet dan tabunganku 'kan?"

Lagi Ino mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, Ino. Baiklah. Besok malam pukul tujuh. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau tak boleh bernyanyi diiringi dengan si Nara lagi.

Ino hendak protes namun ia urungkan karena tak ingin Sasuke berubah pikiran. "Aku berjanji. Dan bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Dia bisa pulang dengan suaminya." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas ke arah si bartender.

Ino tersenyum dan mendekap tangan Sasuke erat. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke hendak memprotes namun diam-diam pria itu tersenyum senang. "Tapi sebebelum itu kita harus menjemput si kembar dulu, Ino."

Fin.

 _Ps. Sasuke owns the whole bar._


End file.
